Juunishi
by deby MAX
Summary: Entah ini kutukan atau keberuntungan, yang pasti kami terikat dengan namanya benang merah disekujur tubuh kami. Untuk melepas kutukan ini, kami diharuskan untuk bersatu, akan tetapi bisakah kami menghapus kutukan ini jika kami saling membenci satu sama lain?/ EXO/ genderswitch buat para uke dan yaoi sedikit/ inspirasi dari komik fruits basket


12 Juunishi

Summary :

Entah ini kutukan atau keberuntungan, yang pasti kami terikat dengan namanya benang merah disekujur tubuh kami. Untuk melepas kutukan ini, kami diharuskan untuk bersatu, akan tetapi bisakah kami menghapus kutukan ini jika kami saling membenci satu sama lain?/ EXO/ genderswitch buat para uke dan yaoi sedikit/

Inspirasi : Fruits Basket

Cast :

Kris ( Namja ) : Naga

Suho ( Namja ) : Kelinci

Sehun ( Namja ) : Kerbau/ Sapi

Kai ( Namja ) : Kucing

Chanyeol (Namja) : Domba/ Kambing

Chen ( Namja ) : Monyet

Jung Yunho ( Namja ) : Anjing

Tao ( Yeoja ) : Ular

Lay ( Yeoja ) : Burung/ Ayam

Luhan ( Yeoja ) : Kuda

Kyungsoo ( Yeoja ) : Tikus

Baekhyun ( Yeoja ) : Macan

Xiumin ( Yeoja ) : Babi

Kim Jaejoong (?) : Sang Dewa

Disebuah tempat rumah tradisional Jepang, seorang namja berparas tampan sedang duduk disebuah tatami. Dilihat dari cara duduknya, terlihat bahwa dia pura-pura atau memang tidak tahu bagaimana menggunakan tata cara duduk yang sopan dan benar. Dia menumpukan dagunya pada salah satu kakinya yang ia naikkan. Sebagian bajunya dibiarkannya dibuat dengan gaya yang sangat berantakan. Memang itu tidaklah penting jika dia adalah seorang namja biasa. Sayangnya, dia berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan. Kedudukannya sangat diagungkan oleh para orang-orang yang berada diatas sana. Dan namja yang sangat agung itu sesekali menghela napasnya, membuktikan jika dia sangat bosan sekarang.

Krieetttt, tiba-tiba saja pintu itu digeser dan menampakkan sesosok yeoja cantik yang sangat anggun. Dia menundukkan wajahnya tak berani menatap orang didepannya itu.

"Jaejoong-sama, saya dengar anda memanggil saya, ada apa?" tanya yeoja itu pada seseorang yang ia panggil Jaejoong-sama itu.

Jaejoong menatap yeoja itu datar, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan yeoja itu. Dia melambaikan tangannya menyuruh yeoja itu mendekat. Melihat itu, yeoja itu mendekati Jaejoong dan…

PLAKKK…

Sebuah pukulan keras mengenai pipi yeoja itu. Sang pelaku- Jaejoong-sama- hanya menatap yeoja itu dingin. Tapi, ada yang aneh disana. Biasanya, siapapun yang dipukul sekeras dan sekuat itu, mereka pasti akan sangat marah dan membalas perbuatan orang itu. Sedangkan yeoja itu hanya diam. Seakan-akan, perilaku dari namja itu bukanlah tindakan yang salah.

Namja itu menjambak rambut yeoja itu dengan sangat kuat dan mendorongnya kesamping. Bunyi debuman yang sangat keras terdengar. Tapi, lagi-lagi yeoja itu diam. Tidak melawan sama sekali. Dan hal itu membuat si Jaejoong tertawa dengan sangat keras dan menyeramkan.

"Aku sangat bosan! Tidak ada yang menarik di sini!" teriak Jaejoong histeris. Yeoja yang didorong tadi berusaha untuk bangkit dan langsung memeluk Jaejoong, mengelus kepala Jaejoong dan menenangkannya. Jika dilihat dari sudut pandang ketiga, pasti banyak yang mengira jika yeoja itu memperlakukan namja itu seperti anak kecil.

Namja itu-Jaejoong- langsung bermanja kepada yeoja itu. Tidak ada lagi wajahnya yang dingin dan datar seperti tadi. Jaejoong kini dengan cepat berubah menjadi namja yang kekanak-kanakan dan sangat manja. Seperti ada dua kepribadian disana.

"Lalu apa yang seharusnya saya lakukan, Jaejoong-sama?" tanya yeoja itu lembut. Tidak diperdulikannya memar dan darah yang tercetak disudut bibir dan pelipisnya. Menodai wajah cantiknya. Dia terus mengelus kepala namja yang usianya lebih muda tiga tahun darinya yang saat ini sedang mencoba untuk mencumbuinya.

"Tidak ada, tapi aku ingin kau eummm… mengumpulkan peliharaan-peliharaan kesayanganku itu." ujar Jaejoong angkuh sambil menghisap leher yeoja itu kuat, dia sepertinya sangat senang menandai tubuh yeoja itu dengan berbagai warna, ungu dan merah.

Yeoja itu terkejut, bukan karena namja yang dihormatinya itu mencumbuinya. Itu adalah hal yang sudah lazim dikehidupannya yang terbelenggu itu. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah permintaan dari sang agung Jaejoong-sama yang membuat tubuhnya begetar hebat. Bayangan seseorang namja berkelebat dibayangannya. Tanpa sadar, air matanya mengalir dengan deras.

Jaejoong yang melihat kondisi yeoja itu mengeluarkan seringainya. Dia tahu diantara 'mereka' ada sosok yang memiliki arti tersendiri bagi yeoja didepannya itu. Dan membuat yeoja itu menderita adalah sebuah pekerjaan yang sangat menyenangkan baginya. Memang kejam, tapi itulah dia sang agung Jaejoong-sama.

"Ada apa? Apa permintaanku itu tidak bisa dikabulkan?" tanya Jaejoong-sama sambil mengeluarkan wajah memelasnya yang sangat menggemaskan dari bola matanya yang doe itu.

Yeoja itu menggeleng dengan cepat, dihapuskannya air mata itu dengan cepat. Dia tahu cepat atau lambat dia akan bertemu kembali dengan namja itu. Satu-satunya namja yang menggetarkan hatinya yang beku itu. Satu-satunya namja yang bisa membuat wajahnya merona.

"Tidak Jaejoong-sama, jika itu yang Anda inginkan. Saya akan melakukannya sesuai dengan perintah."ujar yeoja itu dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.

Jaejoong kembali menarik rambut yeoja itu kuat, hingga beberapa helai rambutnya terlepas. Dia kembali menjadi sosok yang mengerikan seperti tadi. Wajah kekanakkannya menghilang begitu saja. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga yeoja itu dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Dan aku harap kau tidak mengharapkan sesuatu dari 'itu'

.

.

.

.

.

Lay nonna~"

~"~

SM high school academy adalah sekolah yang bertarap internasional. Bukan hanya dari segi kualitasnya melainkan kuantitasnya juga. Yap, sekolah itu adalah sekolah elit dimana anak-anak orang kaya berkumpul. Bukan hanya kaya, anak miskin tapi pintar kelewat jenius juga berada disana. Mereka mendapatkan sebuah beasiswa gratis Cuma-Cuma yang diberikan oleh orang kaya kelebihan uang. Contohnya saja, namja bertubuh sedikit hitam itu yang kini sedang tidur-tiduran ayam disebuah pohon besar disekolah itu. Namja itu bisa akan terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya jika saja tidak diganggu oleh yeoja manis yang membuka jendela lantai tiga itu dan berbicara dengannya. Seseorang yang sangat dibencinya, sama seperti yeoja itu.

"Kim Jongin, lagi-lagi kau melanggar peraturan sekolah! Nilaimu dikurang sepuluh point!" ujar yeoja itu sambil memainkan jarinya yang diberinya warna merah satu jam yang lalu.

Namja itu melirik sekilas dan membalikkan badannya memunggungi yeoja itu, "Kau juga melanggar peraturan sekolah! Nilaimu dikurang sepuluh point juga Do Kyungsoo!" balas namja itu.

"Tapi kau memakai baju yang tidak sesuai dengan peraturan sekolah! Nilaimu dikurang dua puluh point!"

"Kau juga memakai rok dibawah lutut! Nilaimu dikurang tiga puluh point!"

"Rambutmu juga dicat dan itu pelanggaran besar! Nilaimu dikurang lima point!"

"Hahaha, lucu sekali! Lalu apa yang kau pakai diwajahmu yang bulat itu? Make-up? Nilaimu dikurang tujuh puluh point!"

"Yak, kau tidak memakai sepatumu dengan benar! Nilaimu dikurang delapan puluh point!"

"Aisssh, kau mau cari gara-gara denganku? Nilaimu dikurang Sembilan puluh point!"

Namja dan yeoja itu saling memandang dan mengambil napas panjang dan…

"KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN! NILAIMU DIKURANG SERATUS POINT!" teriak mereka berdua serempak sambil memandang satu sama lain dengan sengit.

Yeoja itu berdehem dan kembali bersikap anggun kembali. Sedangkan, sang namja terlihat tidak peduli. Sepertinya mereka berdua sadar apa yang mereka tadi lakukan sangatlah kekanakkan. Akhirnya yeoja itu membalikkan tubuhnya juga seperti namja itu. Sekali lagi dia melirik sosok itu sebelum pergi dia mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Jaejoong-sama menyuruh kita untuk berkumpul! Aku harap kau tidak tersesat kerumah Jaejoong-sama malam ini!"

Namja itu berbalik dan memandang yeoja itu. Ia tertawa dan memandang yeoja itu dengan sangat tajam penuh kebencian. "Tersesat? Bukankah selama ini kaulah yang membuatku tidak pernah mengikuti pesta itu? Seperti yang kau lakukan padaku ribuan tahun yang lalu! Dimana aku kau bohongi dengan mulut busukmu itu!" desis namja itu geram. Sebuah dendam terlihat dengan amat jelas.

~"~

"Kyaaaaa, Sehun oppa~"

"Saranghaeyo Sehunnie~"

"Aigooooo tampannya~"

"Kyyaaaaaa….~

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~"

Begitulah reaksi yang selalu diberikan para yeoja dan uke jika namja yang bernama Sehun itu melewati mereka. Suara jeritan dan histeris bergema menjadi satu. Tempat yang tadinya sepi tiba-tiba menjadi ramai. Benar-benar sangat mengerikan pesona yang dikeluarkan oleh Sehun itu.

Tapi, sepertinya namja itu tidak peduli. Dia hanya berjalan dengan sangat angkuh sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku celananya. Para yeoja dan uke itu bagaikan kasat mata dimatanya. Sepertinya, tidak ada satupun hal yang menarik dimatanya kalau saja dia tidak melihat sesosok yeoja bermata bak rusa melewatinya.

"Luhanieeeee~"teriak namja itu. Karena hal itu yeoja yang dipanggil Luhan itu oleh Sehun sontak menjadi santapan deathglare dari yeoja dan uke disana. Hal itu membuat yeoja yang memasang wajah datar itu menatap Sehun dan menghela napasnya kasar. Dia langsung melewati Sehun seakan-akan keberadaan namja itu tidak dianggap.

Melihat yeoja pujaan itu pergi, Sehun langsung belari dan memeluk yeoja itu kuat. Jelas, hal itu membuat yeoja itu memberontak dengan sangat kuat. Dia menjerit-jerit bak kesetanan membuat namja bernama Sehun itu tertawa dengan sangat keras. Menikmati surai wajah yeoja it yang merah padam karena marah.

"Lepaskan aku, BRENGSEK!" teriak Luhan.

Namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya, dia menatap yeoja itu dengan lembut. Berbeda dengan pribadinya yang tadi. Dia seperti namja berusia tujuh tahun jika berhadapan dengan yeoja-nya itu.

"Aniyaaaaa~ aku mau dengan Luhannieee~" rajuk Sehun. Melihat itu seluruh yeoja dan uke disana terkapar pingsan tak tahan akan pesona yang dikeluarkan oleh pangeran sekolah itu.

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pasrah, "Sudahlah, Apakah kau melihat Baekkie, Hun?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk semangat, "Tadi aku lihat dia diseret oleh beberapa yeoja yang berpakaian seperti yankee."ujarnya.

Mendengar penjelasan dari Sehun itu, Luhan langsung melototkan matanya kearah namja yang selalu dia katai pabbo itu, "Yakk, kenapa kau tidak menolongnya?" teriak Luhan histeris.

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak peduli! Lagian dia bukan Xi Luhanku yang tersayang, jadi aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolongnya!" jawab Sehun santai.

Luhan menjitak Sehun dengan keras, tapi bukannya marah Sehun menatap Luhan dengan matanya yang berbinar. Tanda love sangat terlihat jelas dikedua matanya. Luhan kembali menghela napasnya kasar, lebih kasar dari yang tadi. Luhan beranjak darisana dan meninggalkan Sehun. Dia lebih baik mencari Byun Baekhyun daripada menghadapi si idiot Sehun.

"Luhanieeee, jangan lupa nanti malam ya! Jaejoong-sama mengundang kita kerumah pusat!" teriak Sehun.

"Ya, aku tahu! Nanti kau jemput aku saja jika mau kerumah namja psycho itu!"balas Luhan frontal. Dan Sehun hanya tertawa saja melihat sikap Luhan yang berani mengatai tuan mereka itu. Padahal, dari semua orang disekolah itu hampir semuanya adalah abdi dari Jaejoong-sama.

~"~

"Cih, aku tidak tahu dia ini cantiknya darimana? Lihatlah dia! Benar-benar menjijikan!" ujar salah satu yeoja lebih mirip seperti seorang preman daripada siswi.

Kedua temannya yang tidak jauh berbeda sepertinya, menatap yeoja didepannya itu dengan tajam. Tak ayal hal itu membuat yeoja manis bermata sayu itu menatap mereka dengan perasaan yang takut. Berkali-kali dia memohon agar ada orang yang menolongnya. Bukannya tidak ada, dia tadi tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan salah satu seperti-nya dilorong sekolah tadi. Tapi namja itu hanya menatapnya datar dan seakan tak peduli.

"Yak, jangan menangis! Apakah tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan selain menangis huh?"teriak salah satu yeoja yang berambut pirang karena cat.

Yeoja yang dibentak itu berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya. Tapi apa daya? Dia terlalu takut menghadapi ketiga yeoja seram itu. Bukannya berhenti airmatany malah mengalir dengan sangat deras. Hal itu sontak membuat ketiga yeoja preman itu geram dengan tingkah yeoja yang menurut mereka lemah itu.

Ketika salah satu mereka hendak menampar yeoja itu, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahan serangan itu. Dan hal itu membuat ketiga yeoja itu menoleh kearah pemilik tangan itu.

"Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan huh?" tanya namja jangkung itu dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Mengintimidasi ketiganya dengan suaranya yang berat dan dalam itu.

"Cha-Chanyeol-ssi…" ucap yeoja berperawakan preman itu menatap sosok namja didepannya itu dengan raut wajah yang pucat pasi.

Namja yang bernama Chanyeol itu tiba-tiba saja memelintir tangan yeoja itu. Yeoja itu berteriak dengan sangat keras membuat kedua temannya itu kabur meninggalkannya sendirian. Melihat itu, namja itu menyeringai meski wajahnya terlihat sedih bukan seram.

"Bahkan disaat susah pun manusia lebih memilih untuk lari daripada berjuang bersama, menarik keuntungan dan menghindari kerugian. Benar-benar mengerikan!"lirih namja itu menyayatkan hati.

"Yeol-Yeoli, le-lepaskan yeoja itu. Aku.. aku tidak apa-apa!" yeoja bermata sayu itu memegang tangan namja jangkung itu dan menatap memohon padanya. Akhirnya, Chanyeol melepaskan tangan yeoja itu dan membiarkan yeoja itu lari.

"Karena itu aku membenci manusia, tanpa mereka sadari mereka jauh lebih kejam daripada iblis."lanjut Chanyeol, setetes air mata mengalir dari matanya yang jernih itu.

Yeoja itu memeluk namja itu erat, cukup lama mereka saling berpelukan seperti itu. Dan sesuatu terjadi, tiba-tiba saja namja dan yeoja itu berubah. Sang yeoja menjadi seekor macan betina yang sangat mempesona dan sang namja yang berubah menjadi seekor domba yang sangat manis dan menggemaskan.

"Yak, bisakah kalian menahan diri agar tidak 'berubah' sebentar saja? bagaimana jika ada yang melihat kalian huh?" teriak seseorang berambut panjang dan cantik itu kepada 'sosok' dihadapannya itu.

"Mian Luhannie eonni, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya~ ini semua salahku." Ujar macan betina itu a. ka yeoja bermata sayu itu.

"Tidak, ini semua salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan Baekkie untuk memelukku. Jadinya, kami tidak akan seperti ini sekarang."bela sang domba a. ka Chanyeol.

Luhan seakan-akan tidak perduli dengan ucapan kedua binatang yang berbeda ras itu, dia memungut seragam namja dan yeoja itu. "Aku tidak perduli, yang pasti untuk 'satu jam' kedepan kalian harus bersembunyi agar tidak ketahuan. Terutama aku Baekkie~" ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk si macan itu yang menunduk takut.

"N-ne eonni~"

"Bagus, dan jangan lupa jika malam ini kita disuruh pulang oleh namja psycho itu. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau. Tapi aku benar-benar sangat merindukannya. Aku sangat merindukan Lay eonni, sudah lima tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya."terang Luhan.

Sang macan dan domba mendekati Luhan dan menggosokkan tubuh mereka kekaki Luhan yang sejajar. "Kami juga~"ujar mereka berdua kompak.

"Apakah Suho hyung sudah mengetahui ini?"tanya Luhan.

Simacan dan domba itu saling menatap, mereka ragu untuk menjawabnya. Karena itu adalah sesuatu kata-kata yang sangat tabu.

~"~

Seorang namja berwajah seperti malaikat penjaga itu tersenyum manis kearah anak-anak yang ia ajarkan itu. Dia adalah seorang guru, lebih tepatnya seorang guru TK. Dia bermain dan tertawa lepas dengan anak-anak didiknya itu. Membuat seseorang yang sedari tadi menatapnya tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kau disana, Chen-Chen."sahut namja berwajah tampan itu. Namja yang dipanggil Chen-Chen itu tersentak, ia tidak menyangka jika tempat persembunyiannya itu sudah diketahui. Apalagi saat ini sosok yang selalu dipanggil appa itu menatapnya dan tersenyum dengan teduh. Benar-benar hangat seperti senyuman seorang ayah.

"H-hyung tahu aku ada disini?"tanya namja berpakaian seperti yeoja itu.

Namja yang dipanggil Suho itu tertawa dengan sangat keras, "Tentu saja, hanya kau satu-satunya anggota 'Juunishi' yang memiliki kelainan yang sangat aneh."

Chen yang mendengar itu menggerutu, dia memukul namja itu seperti pukulan yeoja. Dan hal itu sontak membuat namja itu kembali terawa lebih keras. "Hyung pikir aku mau melakukan ini? Salahkan Tao yang memaksaku hyung~"rajuknya.

"Hahaha, ne aku tahu. Kali ini lagi-lagi kau tertangkap lagi dari jeratan ular betina itu kan?" tanya namja itu.

Chen mengangguk dengan semangat, "Dan dia memaksaku berpakaian seperti ini."keluhnya.

"Tapi kau sangat cocok memakai itu, Chen-Chen. Kau terlihat cantik seperti itu."goda namja itu. "Lalu ada gerangan apa kau kemari? Bukan untuk memamerkan kecantikanmu itu kan?"tambahnya dengan tawa yang sangat renyah.

"Tentu saja bukan. Aku disini hanya ingin memberitahumu jika 'dia' sudah pulang."terang Chen.

Dan lihatlah! Ucapan terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Chen itu berhasil membuat namja itu menghentikan tawanya. Kali ini raut wajahnya yang serius itu terlihat.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan ini bisa dipertanggungjawabkan?"desisya mengerikan dan itu sontak membuat namja bernama Chen itu merinding ketakutan.

"N-ne, hari ini Jaejoong-sama dan Lay nonna pulang kekorea~

.

.

.

.

.

Suho Hyung."

~"~

"Aish, kemana Chen itu pergi? Bagaimana bisa dia berkeliaran dengan hasil karyaku?"sungut yeoja manis nan tinggi itu sambil mengambil kopi yang sesenti lagi menuju bibir namja bermata tajam itu. Melihat kelakuan 'sopan' itu namja tampan itu hanya menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kris ge~ aku benar-benar lapar~ buatkan aku makanan~"rengek yeoja itu tidak kosisten. Baru lima menit yang lalu dia mengamuk-ngamuk tidak jelas karena modelnya-sepupunya a. ka Chen- menghilang. Kini, dia bermanja-manja ria pada teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Shi-re-o"jawab namja itu penuh dengan tekanan.

"Ayolah ge~ bbuing-bbuing."tak menyerah, yeoja itu membuat aegyo andalannya.

Kris hanya menatap yeoja itu datar, dia beranjak dari situ dan menuju dapur. Membuat sebuah makanan besar untuk teman masa kecilnya yang sangat menyebalkan dan rakus itu. Harusnya ia melihat seringai yang ditampakkan oleh yeoja bermata panda itu.

"Tao-er, apakah hal seperti ini tidak apa-apa?"tanya Kris.

Tao yang sedari tadi mencoret-coret baju rancangannya itu menatap Kris bingung. Namun tak sampai butuh waktu yang lama untuk membuat yeoja itu mengerti akan maksud dari namja itu. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Jaejoong-sama. Tapi sebaiknya kita datang untuk berjaga-jaga." Sahut Tao sambil memfokuskan kembali kepekerjaannya itu.

Kris menatap masakannya itu kosong, dia benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan ini. Tapi, tentu saja dia harus melakukannya. Itu bukanlah keinginan melainkan sebuah kewajiban dan keharusan.

"Apakah kau masih belum bisa menghilangkan perasaan itu Kris-ge~?"tanya Tao yang sejak kapan berada disamping Kris.

Kris menatap Tao dan memilih untuk focus dengan masakannya itu. "Bukankah dia sudah memilih Suho?" tanya Kris balik, tak melihat tatapan luka dari mata panda itu.

'Kau belum bisa melupakannya ge~'

~"~

"Ughhh, Yunho oppa~ sampai kapan kau bermalas-malasan seperti ini? ini sudah tenggat waktu! Naskahmu telah jatuh tempo! Ini benar-benar deadline!" teriak histeris seorang yeoja manis berpipi bulat bak bakpau pada seorang namja bermata musang yang kini asyik menatap bulan.

Namja itu menatap yeoja berpipi bulat itu dan memberikan setumpukan lembar naskahnya pada yeoja itu. "Aku sudah menyelesaikannya tiga hari yang lalu~"jawab namja itu santai tak melihat kepulan asap dari kepala yeoja itu.

"Yakk, coba oppa berikan naskah itu tiga hari yang lalu. Setidaknya, aku tidak kewalahan kan menyusun jadwal oppa~dasar menyebalkan."sungut yeoja itu sambil berjalan meninggalkan Yunho sambil memeriksa tulisan dikertas itu.

"Xiumin~"panggil Yunho tiba-tiba sontak membuat langkah yeoja itu terhenti dan menatap Yunho dengan pandangan –apa-kau tidak liat-aku sedang-sibuk-memeriksa-naskahmu?

Yunho mendengus geli menatap adiknya yang lucu itu, dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil berkata 'gwechana' pada Xiumin.

Setelah kepergian Xiumin, Yunho kembali menatap bulan dan memandangnya dengan penuh kerinduan.

"Kali ini, apa yang kau rencanakan~

.

.

.

.

.

Boo~?"

To be continued


End file.
